DD 41 520 describes a wheel folding apparatus, whose folding blade movement can be switched between two modes of operation by the use of two different planetary wheels. A change of the fold in the product is not provided.
DE 197 55 428 A1 shows a device for changing the folding mechanisms of a folding cylinder of a folding apparatus.
DE 12 22 082 B discloses a folding apparatus with a rotatable folding blade cylinder for conveying a signature to be folded. The folding blade cylinder has a folding blade which is rotatable around a first shaft, which itself is maintained on a support, which support is rotatable around a second shaft. The folding blade can be extended out of the folding blade cylinder in the course of its revolution. The rotation of the folding blade is coupled with a variable phase to the rotation of the folding blade cylinder. The folding blade cylinder is rotatably coupled to a cutting cylinder by a transmission gear.